unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Fisher
'''Elena Fisher' is an American journalist and TV personality who appears in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, 'Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and is appearing in the upcoming game ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. She is voiced by Emily Rose, who also provides her motion capture. History Elena gained fame by taking part in a reality show on TV, and she eventually began hosting one of her own. Her TV show is successful and it airs on a premiere cable network, yet despite this, it still has a small budget. Because of this, Elena hosts the show herself, while her producers manage costs. Biography Drake’s former companion, Elena has since graduated from tabloid reporter to a legitimate investigative journalist, and now tracks stories in some of the most dangerous and war-torn corners of the world. She’s as stubborn and tenacious as Drake is, and determined to such a degree that it is both her greatest virtue and her greatest fault. ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' Elena appears very briefly in Eye of Indra. ''She is in the final episode of the motion comic where Nathan and Sully are watching her show on TV at a beach resort, following Nate's ordeal with Pinkerton and reunion with Eddy Raja. Nate explains to Sully how he is meeting with Elena to discuss cost arrangements for his expedition to find Sir Francis Drake's coffin. [[Uncharted: Drake's Fortune|''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune]] Elena first came to prominence in a popular reality show on TV, which scored her dream job: presenting her own archaeology TV show. Although the show is successful and it airs on a well-known cable network, the budget is small, with Elena not only producing and hosting the show, but operating all of her own equipment. She would tour the world, filming different archaeological finds with her trusty camera. When she heard that renowned adventurer Nathan Drake may have been onto something big, she hired a private detective to hunt him down; eventually Elena caught up with Nathan, and the team behind helped to finance their mission to recover the coffin of Sir Francis Drake off the coast of Panama, which she filmed. Their salvage vessel was then attacked by pirates. It was only the intervention of Victor Sullivan that allowed Elena and Nathan to escape from the sinking boat. After flying back to Panama, Elena contacted her executives and asked for a camera crew so that, despite being over budget, they could continue to film, stating that it could be "the biggest story of the year". Sully believed that having Elena come with him and Nathan on their adventure to discover El Dorado would jeopardize the mission, and Nathan reluctantly agreed; Nathan and Sully left in their boat while Elena was still on the phone. Elena, however, managed to follow them, eventually running into Nathan while he was on the run from and Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. She helped Nathan escape to a jeep and they soon flew off to the island where El Dorado was believed to be held. Nate and Elena eventually reach the island, however, flak from anti-aircraft turrets begin to explode in the air around the plane, forcing the both of them to leap from the plane. This separates Nate from Elena for several chapters of the game. Upon crashing and fighting through many pirates, Nate makes it to a fortress, where he discovers Elena's parachute. But once he finds her, a group of pirates capture him and put him behind bars inside the fortress. Elena busts Nathan out in time, as Eddy Raja is proposing to work together with him, by attaching a hook to the bars and using a jeep to pull the wall down. Elena and Drake fight through several more waves of pirates, and soon after discover a Jet Ski. While Drake wants to use it to get off the island, Elena chides him for giving up so easily, and wants to use it to go after El Dorado instead. Drake says that he doesn't want Elena's "bullet riddle corpse" on his conscience, but Elena says that he shouldn't use her as an excuse. They travel through the flooded city on the island, eventually reaching a monastery, where they solve puzzels and defeat enemies before encountering the Descendants. After escaping they find themselves in a strange Nazi docking area, as Nate travels to the other side alone in search for the power to the elevator, Gabriel Roman and Navarro capture Elena, taking her away. Nathan finally encounters Elena with the help of Victor Sullivan. Navarro holds her hostage as Roman opens El Dorado, and is infected with the curse. After the cave fills with Descendants as El Dorado is being airlifted away Navarro takes Elena onto the helicopter, however unbeknownst to them, Drake had jumped onto El Dorado. A mercenary attempts to shoot Drake off, but Elena acts quickly, kicking the man out of the helicopter, causing him to shoot his gun at the pilot and crash land on Navarro's tanker ship. Elena and Navarro being the only survivors, Drake fights Navarro and pulls Elena out of the wrecked helicopter. As Navarro stands to kill them both, Drake pushes the helicopter off the side of the boat. A rope tangles around Navarro's leg, bringing the helicopter, Navarro, and El Dorado to the bottom of the sea. As they lean into a kiss, Nathan and Elena are interrupted by Sully who managed to get a boat and some treasure. As they sail off into the sunset, Elena warns Drake that he still owes her a story, after her camera was destroyed earlier. Drake assures her that he's "good for it." ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Elena, along with her cameraman and friend Jeff, run in to Nate and Chloe Frazer in the war torn streets of Nepal. It would appear that Elena is more distant and snarky toward Nate for some unknown reason, quite possibly because of the circumstances of Nate's disappearance from her life and then Chloe's presence. She shows her stubborn and protective instincts when, after the gun-fight outside the temple, Jeff is revealed to have been shot in the hip and back and refuses to leave him behind. Shortly after, Jeff is killed by Zoran Lazarevic and Elena is traumatized. After escaping execution, she joins Nate on the quest to find the Cintamani Stone after Chloe leaves Nate and Elena. When Nate tells Elena he's going after Chloe, Elena, already irritated with Chloe with her negativity and insistence on leaving Jeff behind, laughs and replies "'Course you are, typical, 'go after her'." referring to the numerous times Nate saved her in the first game and mimics Chloe's selfishness by protesting that they let her go. However she does insist that she come with Nate on the trip to the train ward, although this is mainly done to protect him. She drives Nate next to the train and allows him to jump on while she stays behind, during this time Elena heads to a small village in Tibet. Elena appears later in the game when Nate wakes up in a Tibetan village, she appears to have bonded with Tenzin's daughter and is overjoyed to see Nate walking around. Later, Elena and Nathan go on a rescue mission for Karl Schäfer, although when they reach him, he is already dying, and reveals that there is a secret passage way to Shambhala. Elena and Drake split up and search for the secret pathway. They meet up at a mountain ledge after killing some mercenaries, and traveled to the entrance to Shambhala. However Zoran Lazarevic gets there shortly after, holding Elena, Nathan, and Chloe at gun point. They enter Shambhala, and before their execution by Lazarevic, the confrontation is interrupted by Guardians. They travel through Shambhala and reach the Cintamani Stone. Though Drake realizes this was not the objective for Zoran, but the sap itself, from the Tree of Life. Harry Flynn shows up, badly wounded, and near death. Elena tries to talk to Harry but he only brushes her off, and drops a grenade, killing himself, and severely wounding Elena. Chloe carries her out of Shambhala while Nate kills Lazarevic and destroys the Tree of Life and Shambala. After Nate catches up outside the secret entrance, Elena faints, nearly dying while Nate begs her to hold on. They manage to bring her back to the Tibetan village and put her into medical treatment. She is seen walking out with Victor Sullivan while Drake mourns the death of Karl. Chloe tells Drake that he should just tell Elena that he loves her. Drake and Elena kiss for the first time, and have light, humorous conversation as the game ends overlooking the beautiful Himalayan mountains. Elena is also a playable character in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer. Elena is given instantly when starting the game, however Winter Elena can be bought using in game currency later. UDF Elena (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) was released in the Uncharted Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Skin Pack. Wetsuit Elena (from the first mission of Uncharted Drake's Fortune) was released in the Sidekick Skin Pack. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Elena will return in Uncharted 3. She was revealed in the official game trailer at E3.She will help Nate, Sully and Chloe to find "The Atlantis of Sands". Weapons * 92FS(main weapon) * PM-9mm(used in early part of UDF) * M79(used in jetski part in UDF) * P08(used in late part of U2AT) Personality Elena has the girl next door cuteness and a good sense of humor. Elena cares deeply about those who are important to her and is quick to help in situations. When faced with danger, Elena also tends to help convince Drake to continue his mission. Most times she tries to find other alternatives instead of facing the problem head on. She thinks about the situation at hand and processes what she does know and makes good use of it. She also tends to have too much of a trusting personality from which she believes Flynn can be a hero and help Drake and his allies. Relationships * Nathan Drake - During the first few parts of the first game, Nate and Elena seem to not care much about each other. It sometimes comes off as her not caring and underestimating Nate. As the game progresses though, she and Nate become closer. They both bail each other out of some pretty bad situations. When everything is said and done, Nate and Elena lean in for a kiss which is interrupted by Sully. By the events of the second game, their relationship seems to have changed. When Nate and Elena are reunited again, she seems to show bitterness towards him, probably because of something that happened in the few years between the games. She also seems to get defensive when Nate shows concern for Chloe and won't understand why Nate cares so much about her even after she pulled a gun on them. As the second game goes on, they become closer and give in to their feelings in the end, finally kissing for the first time gamers have seen within the series. * Victor Sullivan - Elena and Sully are friends. They usually joke around and tease each other. It seems like Sully says things to purposely get to Elena, for example, calling her stubborn, even though she is, it still seems to annoy her. * Chloe Frazer - Initially, Chloe and Elena are at odds over their feelings for Nate. Elena's judgment changes after Chloe wants to leave an injured Jeff, Elena's camera man, behind after he is wounded, and seems to show hostility towards Chloe. When Chloe turns on them to protect her cover, Elena is against Nate's determination to rescue her, but still helps him when he tells her why she did it. At the end of the game, the two women bond when they cooperate in Shambala in which Elena is nicknamed "Sunshine" by Chloe. Trivia * Elena's e-mail address, as seen in Drake's Trail, is elenafisher@uncharted.tv. * According to Drake's Trail, Elena's date of birth is December 3, 1984 and she grew up in Florida. This would make her 22 or 23 in the first game, 24 or 25 in the second, and either 26 or 27 in the upcoming third game. However this information can be disputed as Drake's Trail is not specifically in canon with the Naughty Dog games. * The only revealed works of Elena prior to Drakes Fortune is a segment known as Architects of the New World, the fourth episode of her show. * Elena is the only other controllable character besides Nathan Drake in the single player campaigns, though she is only playable on the jet ski segments in Drake's Fortune. * In both games, Elena has failed to successfully capture on camera either of her two adventures. * In Among Thieves, Elena shows she can fluently speak and understand the Tibetan language. * In her original character design, Elena was a brunette. Some of the older Drake's Fortune trailers show her as a brunette with a different hairstyle. * Elena, along with Drake and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. She wore the same clothes as in Among Thieves. * She can be seen wearing a ring or possibly a wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand in the official Drake's Deception trailer. * Elena seems to be a little bit clumsy, as at least twice in the game she knocks something down. For example, she kicks a ladder off which she is supposed to kick down to Nate. * Elena is a playable character in the Uncharted 3 Drake's deception multiplayer beta. She can be played in the Co-op Adventure catagory. Appearances/Actors (3 games) * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Emily Rose * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Emily Rose * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Emily Rose (1 motion comic) * Uncharted: Eye Of Indra (episode 4) - Emily Rose Gallery Elena 1.png Elena 2.jpg Elena 1.jpg Elena 9.jpg Elena 8.jpg Elena 7.jpg Elena 6.jpg|''"Nate?"'' Elena 5.jpg Elena 4.jpg|''"Son of a bitch..."'' elena_hump3.jpg 4385200385_fb5c8ed718.jpg elena-fisher01.png Elena at the plaza.jpg Nate at the plaza.jpg Elena UC3.png|Elena in UC3 Elena Fisher's camera.png|Elena and her camera in UDF, note that her shirt is in diffirent color. Chapter 13 - Sanctuary?.png|Nate, Elena and Sully. On the Trail of the Treasure.png Customs House.png Elena_Fisher.jpg|Elena in Uncharted 2 multiplayer References Category:Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters